Una relación normal
by loveangel7
Summary: Ya había pasado una semana desde que Anna se vino a vivir con Yoh... Anna era muy cruel y distante con él, Yoh se pregunta si algún día ellos llegarían a ser una pareja normal, o por lo menos algo normal.


**Una relación normal**

Unos pasos más… Unos pasos más…

Estaba agitado y mi cuerpo comenzaba a no responder mis órdenes, unos pasos más y…

— Estoy en casa — avisé al entrar, dejé mis sandalias en la entrada y al subir la pequeña grada en frente mío, mis piernas me dolieron como nunca antes por todo el entrenamiento.

Anna me ha estado obligando a correr por muchos kilómetros, y después también me hace hacer mil sentadillas, mil abdominales, mil flexiones y luego me obliga a correr por otros diez kilómetros. Era un entrenamiento infernal como me lo prometió.

Estaba exhausto, lo único que quería era darme un buen baño, seguramente el agua caliente relajaría mis músculos y estos no se resentirían. Pero antes debía cocinar la cena, Anna me matará si no lo hago rápido.

Entré a la sala y como de costumbre Anna estaba recostada de lado en el suelo viendo una de sus telenovelas, y también como de costumbre me ignoró por completo.

Ya pasó una semana desde que se vino a vivir conmigo, realmente fue difícil y muy incomodo acostumbrarme a ella y a sus exigencias. Anna no hace otra cosa más que darme ordenes, ya sea sobre el entrenamiento o sobre los deberes de la casa, pero no hemos tenido ni una sola conversación amistosa, ni siquiera sobre cómo está el clima.

Sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas desde un principio… mi abuela me lo advirtió cuando la conocí, pero también le hice una promesa a mi abuela y a Matamune, qué yo cuidaría de Anna, pase lo que pase, hasta el final…

— Anna ya llegué — le informé.

— Hola Amidamaru — lo saludé.

— Amo Yoh, que alegría verlo — dijo llorando a mares, Anna aún se rehusaba a liberar a Amidamaru y lo tenía atado todo el día.

— Yoh ya es tarde, debes ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, sabes que no me gusta la comida guardada, el dinero lo dejé en la mesa – dijo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta a darme la cara.

— Si – tomé el dinero y me dispuse a salir de la casa, tenía que pensar en una manera de cambiar las cosas…

Comencé a trotar, todo mi cuerpo me dolía mucho, pero si seguía corriendo entraría en calor y me dejaría de doler tanto, eso ya lo sabía por experiencia.

Trataba de pensar en otro tipo de cosas, pero no lo lograba, si las cosas con Anna seguían igual… Rápidamente me sonrojé por el pensamiento… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir tener una relación con ella? Se supone que ella es mi prometida.

Pero conozco lo suficiente de ella para saber que si la presiono, solo causaré que se aleje más aún de mí, Anna puede ser muy cruel y fría, pero en el fondo ella no es una roca como todos piensan, además ella es extremadamente tímida y penosa, le cuesta mucho estar cerca de mí, puedo sentir claramente su incomodidad. Creo que ella me tortura para ocultar esa vergüenza y mostrarme su lado sádico.

Un gran suspiro se me escapo…

Esta situación parecía no tener solución, entré a la tienda y rápidamente elegí los ingredientes, me acerqué a la caja y pagué rápidamente los alimentos.

— Gracias — dije mientras me despedía y me disponía a salir.

El entrenamiento había sido muy duro durante esta semana, gracias a Dios Anna llegó justo cuando estábamos entrando en Vacaciones de Verano, si tuviera que ir a la escuela y luego entrenar, no creo que lo resistiría.

Además he dejado de ver a Manta porque estamos muy ocupados, él con sus clases extras y yo con mi entrenamiento, no puedo negar que lo extraño, me he estado acostumbrando mucho a su presencia, y me resulta algo triste volver a mi solitaria rutina.

Giré a la derecha y entré al parque para cortar camino, inmediatamente pude ver a muchas parejas, en las noches este parque se llenaba de ellas.

Por alguna razón les tenía cierta envidia, aunque también sé que el sentimiento era mutuo, es una posición un poco extraña. Después de todo yo nunca tendría que pasar por tantos problemas… yo no tengo que sufrir con conquistar a una chica, o declarar mis sentimientos hacia ella, porque la persona de la que me he enamorado desde hace años está destinada a ser mi futura esposa y es mi actual prometida por decisión de mi familia, pero no puedo ni imaginarme una escena donde ella y yo podamos pasear en un parque como una pareja normal, vi una pareja besarse al pasar, me sonrojé fuertemente, eso era imposible de lograr para mí, no soy tan loco como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, Anna me mataría…

Llegué a casa y me dirigí inmediatamente a la cocina, me apresuré en cocinar e intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero Anna rechazó mi comida cinco veces, tuve suerte en que aceptara comer la sexta vez que cociné, pero solo lo hiso por que ya tenía mucha hambre. Me regañó por unos buenos minutos y luego comenzamos a comer, el silencio era sumamente incomodo y sé que el habiente también le molestaba a ella, porque cuando terminó de comer se levantó rápidamente y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto.

Terminé de comer y me dediqué a limpiar la cocina, era muy cansador tener que hacer todo este tipo de cosas, yo solo quería escuchar mi música favorita y tener una vida relajada… Como tendría que casarme con Anna, la única manera de hacer mis sueños realidad era convertirme en el Shaman King, porque si no lo lograba, tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida sirviendo a Anna.

Terminé los quehaceres de la casa y por fin pude ir a darme un baño, me desvestí rápidamente y me sumergí en el agua caliente, era relajante, subí mi mirada al cielo en busca de las estrellas, y me quedé un buen tiempo contemplándolas, son hermosas…

— Amo Yoh — dijo Amidamaru apareciendo de repente, me sorprendí un poco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— La señorita Anna me dijo que usted se ha estado esforzando mucho, y que por el momento me dejaría libre.

— Ya veo, me alegro — no me creyó.

— Amo Yoh — dijo preocupado — desde que la señorita Anna vino aquí usted ha actuado extraño, al principio creí que era por el intenso entrenamiento, pero ahora estoy seguro de que es algo más.

—Te diste cuenta.

— Claro que si, cuénteme que es lo que sucede Amo, puede confiar en mí, ¿no le agrada la compañía de la señorita Anna? — inmediatamente me sonrojé.

—No es eso Amidamaru — le aseguré sumergiéndome nervioso en el agua, tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

— Amo Yoh – dijo incrédulo — no me diga que está enamorado de la señorita Anna.

Me sonrojé aún más y esta vez mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

— Calla Amidamaru — lo regañé, al parecer a él le pareció muy gracioso y comenzó a reír.

— La señorita Anna es muy atractiva, es natural que se sienta de esa manera — me iba sumergiendo más y más en el agua conforme mi vergüenza aumentaba — no tiene nada de malo porque la señorita Anna es su futura esposa, algo de amor debe existir — me sorprendí, fue exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Matamune.

— Todo es muy complicado — me quejé.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede amo?

— No lo notaste, ella es muy distante, cuando no me está dando órdenes está encerrada en su cuarto o viendo sus telenovelas. Siempre fue así desde que la conocí, siempre sentí que la incomodaba, pero ahora que vive conmigo no pueden seguir las cosas de esta manera.

— ¿Y porque no la invita a salir?, estando un tiempo solos y lejos de las responsabilidades hará que la señorita Anna ceda — sugirió.

— Estas loco me matará — dije desanimado.

—Lo dudo mucho, ya que la señorita Anna lo quiere.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Por supuesto, estos días estuve a lado de la señorita Anna y pude darme cuenta de los sentimientos hacia usted, aunque ella lucha por que nadie se dé cuenta.

Sí, eso encajaba perfectamente con el perfil de Anna.

— De acuerdo, mañana lo intentaré Amidamaru —le aseguré mientras salía del agua, si seguía ahí me comenzaría a doler la cabeza más de lo que ya me dolía — Vamos a descansar.

.

.

.

El sonido de los cubiertos sonando uno contra el otro, y el sonido que se emitía al masticar los alimentos, era incomodo el silencio y mi nerviosismo lo incrementaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó Anna irritada.

— Na… Nada Annita —dije nervioso.

— Algo sucede, lo puedo sentir —dijo esta vez un poco más tranquila, un momento ¿Se estaba preocupando por mi?

—Estos días he estado entrenando duro, y quería hacer algo diferente por hoy.

—Ni lo sueñes, hoy completaras tu entrenamiento — aseguró severamente.

— Sí, lo haré — afirmé, al parecer no me había explicado correctamente — pero me estaba preguntando, si después del entrenamiento quisieras salir conmigo…

— ¿Salir?

— Si, desde que llegaste no has salido de casa.

— Sabes que no me gusta estar entre mucha gente.

— Si pero has logrado controlar ese poder tuyo, y ya no te afecta estar entre tanta gente ¿verdad?, no tiene nada de malo que me acompañes, si quieres te puedo invitar a cenar donde tú quieras.

— No estarás pesando en esquivar el entrenamiento, ¿verdad Asakura?

—No, solo quiero hacer algo diferente, y pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, eso es todo.

Su rostro rápidamente enrojeció y al darse cuenta de eso se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a escapar, pero antes de desaparecer se detuvo.

— Esta bien, pero te advierto que no te saldrá barato.

— Lo sé, te estaré esperando después del entrenamiento.

Esta vez salió de la habitación y Amidamaru apareció frente a mí.

— Bien hecho, Amo Yoh.

— Tendré que gastar todos mis ahorros Amidamaru – dije con la voz sombría.

— Amo Yoh — susurró, mientras lágrimas parecidas a las mías recorrían su rostro.

Levanté los platos de la mesa y luego los limpié, una vez limpia la cocina me fui a entrenar, un poco más relajado al saber que Anna había aceptado mi petición, pero más nervioso al no saber que exactamente iba a pasar esta noche…

El entrenamiento era muy duro, pero cada día se volvía más fácil. El trotar era lo más relajante por que podía ver distintos escenarios y paisajes. Para ser sincero aunque me cuerpo doliera, este entrenamiento era muy divertido y si lo veía de esa manera no tenía por que quejarme…

La tarde pasó rápidamente y al llegar a casa me di un baño y me vestí rápidamente, si hacía esperar a Anna probablemente ella me mataría, pero… la que me hiso esperar fue ella, después de una hora de espera por fin la vi descender de las escaleras…

Su vestido negro favorito, su pañoleta roja en el cuello, su figura esbelta y su cabello claro… Anna era hermosa, y hoy por alguna razón lucia más encantadora que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? — dijo molesta al ver que la observaba.

— No, hoy luces especialmente linda —confesé, a lo que ella se sonrojó suavemente.

— Vamos, si no, se hará muy tarde y quiero llegar antes que mi telenovela comience.

— Si — acepté —Amidamaru — lo llamé y este rápidamente apareció frente a mí —cuida de la casa mientras no estamos.

— Como usted ordene Amo Yho.

Caminamos en silencio saliendo de la casa, y una vez afuera…

— Creí que Amidamaru iría con nosotros — dijo preocupada, e inmediatamente me di cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa, su cuerpo estaba rígido y su rostro reflejaba genuina preocupación.

— No lo hará — respondí sencillamente, no quería darle más explicaciones, porque si le decía que quería estar a solas con ella, simplemente se pondría más nerviosa o tal vez se arrepentiría y volvería a casa — ¿A dónde quieres ir? — pregunté lo más tranquilo que pude, pero la verdad es que estaba tan o más nervioso que ella.

— Ya es tarde, tal vez no fue tan buena idea y debamos volver a casa.

"COBARDE" pensé para mi mismo.

— No digas eso, es más agradable salir de noche porque así podemos observar las estrellas – la animé.

Por su rostro pude entender que se dio cuenta que no tenía opción, yo no sé la daría.

— Pero Yoh… - dijo una vez más inconscientemente.

— No seas cobarde —dije esta vez en voz alta, e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que lo que había dicho era un error, fuego ardía en la mirada de mi querida Prometida.

— De acuerdo Yoh, vayamos a cenar.

Anna me arrastró por la ciudad a toda prisa a un lujoso restaurante, al llegar nos sentamos en un mesa para dos, cerca de un pequeño balcón donde se podían ver las estrellas, pero para mi desgracia, ella comenzó a pedir un montón de comida.

— Anna si comes tanto te enfermaras — dije casi suplicando para que ya no pidiera más comida, todos mis ahorros se gastarían como lo predije.

— Y para usted señor —preguntó el mesero.

—Un vaso de agua, son gratis ¿verdad? — pregunté desanimado.

— Sí, señor —la mirada en sus ojos era lastima pura, recogió el menú y se largó.

—Yoh, espero que puedas pagar, porque no quiero pasar vergüenzas esta noche.

— No te preocupes Anna, lo tengo cubierto — respondí desanimado, me arrepiento mucho el haberla llamado cobarde, ahora estaba sufriendo el ataque de su furia.

Esperamos unos minutos en silencio y luego comenzaron a llegar toneladas de comida.

— Esperamos que su enamorada disfrute de la comida — dijo atentamente el mesero.

— Soy su prometida — aclaró Anna.

Podía casi leer sus pensamientos "pobre hombre, la que le toco", no solo él, todos lo pensaban.

El mesero colocó el vaso de agua enfrente y se marchó, yo suspiré deprimido, las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo quería.

— Yoh – me llamó para que le prestara atención, levanté mi vista y pude notar un poco de remordimiento en su mirada —tienes razón no podré acabar todo esto yo sola, prueba esto están deliciosos.

Me alegré por unos instantes, lo probé y me encantó, tomé otro vacado y seguí de esa manera.

— Dije que probaras, no que te lo acabaras — me regañó.

— Perdón Anna.

Permanecí en silencio por un buen tiempo mientras ella degustaba la buena comida, pero en un momento de esos paró de comer y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, yo la copié y nos quedamos varios minutos así. La ventana estaba abierta y podía sentir el gélido ambiente, pero gracias a ese frio las estrellas se podían ver con mayor claridad.

Dejé de mirar las estrellas para poder observarla.

Era como contemplar la naturaleza, nunca me cansaría de observarla, ella era tan hermosa… Anna estaba aún contemplando las estrellas, había un ligero brillo en su mirada, su rostro parecía de porcelana a la luz de la luna y sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa, nadie podría notar esa sonrisa, solo yo.

Me quedé otros minutos observándola, pero luego ella desvió su mirada hacía mí y al encontrar que la estaba observando se sorprendió, pero no pudo bajar la vista porque de alguna forma nuestras miradas se entrelazaron por unos segundos, que para mi fueron años… nada más existía sola ella, solo su mirada. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, inmediatamente una sonrisa más clara se formó en Anna, y yo no pude evitar pero sonreír al igual que ella.

— Ya es hora de marcharnos.

— Si — pagué la cuenta sacando hasta mis últimas monedas, y nos marchamos.

Caminamos en silencio, las calles ya estaban vacías, después de todo ya era de noche. Entramos al parque para cortar camino, pero esta vez no había tantas parejas como anoche.

— Quedémonos a observar el cielo — sugerí en voz alta y sin darme cuenta.

— De acuerdo — aceptó Anna para mi sorpresa.

Nos sentamos en un banco que había cerca, pero ella se sentó muy lejos de mí, era demasiado penosa… no tenía nada de malo que se sentara un poco más cerca, daba la impresión de que no nos conociéramos.

Eliminé esos pensamientos y observe el cielo, ahora podía ver la luna, hoy estaba inusualmente más blanca y la cubrían nubes que al estar cerca, brillaban de una forma muy peculiar.

Miré a mi lado, para ver como se encontraba Anna, esperando encontrarla observando el cielo. Pero esta vez estaba más concentrada en calentar su cuerpo, al parecer tenía frio porque no dejaba de frotar sus brazos, y sus piernas estaban dobladas intentando concentrar y retener el calor dentro de sí.

— ¿Tienes frio?

— No es nada — me respondió, tratando de hacerse la valiente.

Anna no es sincera, le cuesta mucho decirme lo que en verdad siente, pero es lo que la hace tan linda.

— Cómo que no es nada, ese vestido no tiene mangas que cubran tus brazos del frio y además es muy corto —¡rayos! no debí decir nada, cerré mi ojos con miedo dispuesto a recibir un golpe de parte de ella, pero… Anna no reaccionó así que me tranquilicé un poco

— Es solo que no pensé que en pleno verano pudiera hacer frio — respondió sencillamente.

Me paré de mi asiento y me quité la camisa.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó alarmada.

Yo no le hice caso, me acerqué y coloqué mi camisa en sus hombros, y luego me puse de cuclillas frente a ella.

— Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero no quiero que te resfríes, porque yo tendré que cuidarte —respondí honestamente.

— Estás loco, no puedes andar semi-desnudo por la calle — dijo enojada—además tu serias el que se refrié.

Es cierto no tenía nada que me proteja de la cintura para arriba, pero eso no importaba.

— No me digas que te da pena… además no te preocupes porque como entrené todo el día, mi sangre aún sigue hirviendo, estoy con calor de hecho.

— Yoh…— dijo sorprendida.

— Ven dame tus manos, debes estar fría — ofrecí para calentarla.

— No es necesario.

— Dámelas — dije una vez más pero esta vez arrebatándoselas, tenía razón parecían dos cubitos de hielo… pero el que se heló luego fui yo, era la primera vez que sostenía las manos de Anna, eran pequeñas y muy suaves.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó esta vez divertida.

— Nada — aseguré apenado, mientras retomaba mi trabajo de calentar sus manos.

— Gracias Yoh — levanté mi vista, y para mi sorpresa el rostro de Anna estaba muy cerca, se acercó aun más y rozó delicadamente sus labios con los míos, eran suaves y el olor dulce de Anna se grabó en mi mente…

**_Esa noche me di cuenta que Anna y yo sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, y que con el tiempo podríamos ser iguales a cualquier otra pareja, bueno, no iguales, pero podríamos casarnos por amor._**

**_Esa noche también aprendí algo muy valioso, para ganar algo en la vida debes dar algo a cambio, si Anna era un poco cariñosa conmigo, debía sufrir las consecuencias._**

Anna se separó lentamente de mí con una clara sonrisa en su rostro, yo hubiera sonreído con ella, si no hubiera dicho esas terribles palabras…

— Yoh mañana realizaras tu rutina con pesas en piernas y brazos.

**_Sí, Anna "la cobarde y penosa" me hiso sufrir en todas las formas posibles._**


End file.
